


All I Want for Christmas

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very difficult for Laura to get anything done around the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Second Secret Santa gift to nighttalk-guardian on Tumblr

Nudging open the door with her shoulder Laura shuffled inside the apartment, arms full of bags and snow melting onto the floor.  She kicked the door closed behind her making a face at the puddles of water her boots left behind on the floor so far.  Carmilla was supposed to have laid out the new runners so this wouldn’t happen.  

With a sigh she tugged her feet out of the heavy duty boots, precariously balancing herself and the bags in hand with some difficulty.

“Carm?  A little help would be nice!” Only the faint sound of the radio playing from somewhere in the other end of the apartment reached her.  Laura wondered if perhaps her girlfriend was still out doing...whatever it was that she usually did.  

Shrugging her shoulders Laura strode into the living and placed the large paper bags onto the couch.  She needed to finish wrapping the gifts to her friends, they were all going to exchange gifts before Perry and LaFontaine headed back to the States for the next few weeks.

“First things first, a change of clothes and a big mug of hot chocolate,” tossing her jacket onto the coat hanger by the front door Laura hummed along with the Christmas song now playing over the radio.  She knew better than to try and butcher the German language by trying to sing along.  Though Carmilla was a good teacher, when she wanted to be, Laura couldn’t help but get distracted pretty quickly.

As she made it into the bedroom she made quick work of changing into her plaid lounge pants and one of Carmilla’s old sweatshirt that was entirely too big for her.  Satisfied, Laura headed towards the kitchen intent on getting her much needed chocolate fix.  Just as she was about to round the corner, a slight rustling noise coming from the couch caught her attention.

Curiosity peeked Laura peered over the back of the couch.  Only to find the paper bag shredded, the wrapping paper strewn about in pieces, and the silver ribbon she’d bought to make bows was looped around a small black cat stretched out on the floor.  Glowing yellow eyes stared up at her, seemingly surprised to see Laura there.  

And Laura, she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her girlfriend tangled up in ribbon, surrounded by the remnants of sparkly paper.

The noise startled the cat enough that she took off around the room, the ribbon trailing behind and paper flying everywhere.  Laura could only watch as Carmilla tore around the living room, leaping off the couch and chairs, rolling around the floor in the ribbon and tearing more of the wrapping papers to even smaller pieces like it personally insulted her.

Which maybe it did.

Laura knew she wasn’t being at all helpful by crumpling up the paper into balls and tossing them around the room for Carmilla to chase or wiggling the shiny ribbon across the hardwood floor.  But she wasn’t going to let this moment go to waste, it wasn’t often Laura got to do this since Carmilla usually liked her much larger cat shift.

It had been barely ten minutes but Laura found herself curled up on the couch wrapped in a quilt, with Carmilla nestled on her lap asleep and purring, paws kneading into the thick fabric.  Petting the smooth fur beneath her fingertips Laura yawned and closed her eyes, the sound and warmth lulling her to sleep.

\------

Laura woke to the feel of Carmilla, now human, crawling under the thick quilt and nuzzling her head under Laura’s chin.  The soft remnants of a purr against her neck.

“So should I be getting you a ball of yarn for Christmas?”

“Don’t you dare creampuff.”

 

 


End file.
